Currently, a vehicle steering drive universal joint in a vehicle employs two set screws that are affixed to an outer steering shaft cup. The set screws each include a protruding pivot pin end that extends into the central pivoting ball. Unfortunately, there are several problems with this current design. The high vibration environment and constant twisting motion of the joint sometimes cause the set screws to loosen and subsequently fall free. Once the pin is loose, the steering drive may disconnect, leaving a driver without the means to steer the vehicle. Additionally, the assembly process to install the set screws is time-consuming and expensive because both screw holes in the cup need to be tapped prior to assembly. The assembly cycle time is about 12 seconds which includes placing the pin, threading the pin into the collar, hitting the pin with a wedge to mechanically lock the threads in place, rotating the assembly and repeating the process for the second side.